


Eight Days A Week

by hourlyyoonhong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourlyyoonhong/pseuds/hourlyyoonhong
Summary: Joshua keeps a jar full of hearts for Jeonghan; one for each day of the week. And another one for days like this when he needed him more than most.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Eight Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [je000nghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/gifts).



On the night of their welcome party as hospital interns, Jeonghan kept whining about the fact that no one liked pineapples on pizza. He kept complaining that no one even bothered to order even just a slice and ended up buying a whole box just for himself. He finished the box on his own at the ward’s pantry, scarfing down bite after bite and snarling at everyone who so much as looked at him and his pizza choice with judgement. 

This was the first time Joshua met Jeonghan and he has not been able to look away from him since. That was all three years ago, and though some things have changed, so much has also stayed the same.

For one, Jeonghan was still a bitch, especially under stress. 

He was mean and snapped at the smallest things and though nothing was new about this anymore, Joshua still couldn't help the sting. But he understands. He tries to, really. 

Joshua knows Jeonghan doesn’t mean it. Knows Jeonghan didn't mean to tell him to go fuck wonwoo then when he saw him staring at his instagram post one second too long for his liking. 

He knows Jeonghan was trying so hard to bend and not break. 

“Take it easy, Han, did you even get some sleep?” Joshua sighs as he breaks the minute long awkward silence. 

“Yeah. You’re right. I should just sleep the exams away” Jeonghan says spitefully as he taps at his ipad pro. Scanning through different photos of anatomical models and operation procedures. 

Joshua sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't say anything else, just sits down on the other end of the couch, leaving one of his hands to rest on the couch cushions as he let out a sigh. From experience, he knows only silence would help fix the atmosphere now.

Joshua knows Jeonghan so well. He’s an open book- a worn out novel Joshua’s read one too many times. One he can recite the words to without even sparing a second to try to remember. 

And so they stay silent, no one making an effort to amend the awkward air sitting between them. 

Jeonghan’s eyes fall on Joshua’s palm resting on the couch cushion. It’s always there. Always reaching out for him, always wanting to mend the gap. 

And it looked lonely without his.

With a sigh, Jeonghan gives up all semblance of even wanting to study, watching his screen fade to a picture of him and Joshua. It was a picture they took on their first year of internship, the first time they finished up a surgery on their own. 

There are years between the Joshua currently sitting beside him and the Joshua in his lockscreen. HIs hair has changed so much over the years, but he was still as beautiful. And Jeonghan was still as in love with him as the first time they met. 

“I’m sorry, please don’t go fuck Wonwoo” Jeonghan says, finally shedding his stubborn and prideful shell. 

“You know I won’t” is all Joshua says, his voice neutral. He sounded tired too and Jeonghan hates it when they’re like this. Hates himself even more for making Joshua feel like he’s forced not to care. Like he’s forced to feel like he shouldn’t be hurt since Jeonghan’s always been like this. 

“I know. I know you won’t. And I’m sorry. Do you know I’m sorry?” Jeonghan asks, finally taking Joshua’s warm palm in his. He uses both of his hands to cup Joshua’s own. It was way bigger than his, slender and every bit different from his stubby and pudgy ones,

But itf fits the gaps of his own in a way no one else does. 

“I know” Joshua smiles. It’s soft and quiet but it doesn’t convey his heart any less. Jeonghan thinks he must have really been an angel in his past life if he can have someone like Joshua by his side. 

Oftentimes, he thinks he doesn't deserve Joshua. Joshua was kind, and forgiving. He was someone who understood even the things he didn't say. He was someone who stayed despite his countless tantrums. Someone who never got sick of turning off the lights for him whenever he felt too lazy to do it on his own. Someone who still says yes to his dumb games and stupid bets even if he knew he would lose. 

Joshua was someone he would thank the heavens over and over for having met. Someone fortunate enough to have loved him back in this lifetime even if he’s lacking in most ways. 

“Promise me you’ll take a break soon?” Joshua calls, squeezing his hand and snapping him out of his reverie. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps holding Joshua’s, bringing him down with him as he laid his head to finally rest on their dingy couch. 

“Jeonghan-”

“I am taking a break please don’t talk to me” he says matter of factly as he pulls Joshua to lay on top of him, locking him in with arms around his waist. Joshua tries to wriggle in protest but Jeonghan whines and grumbles like a child. 

“You’re such a handful, you know?” Joshua says, rolling his eyes as he gets more comfortable. 

“I know, but please stay” Jeonghan says, placing a clumsy kiss on Joshua’s crown.

“I’m not going anywhere, stupid” Joshua says with a soft snort, placing a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s cheek, watching the stress ebb out of Jeonghan’s shoulder and finally seeing his angel smile for the first time in days. 

“I know. You love me too much.” Jeonghan says smugly and Joshua scoffs. “And I love you just as much, too” Jeonghan says and it brings a smile on his soulmate’s lips. 

Joshua keeps a jar full of hearts for Jeonghan. One for each day of the week and another one for days like this when he needed him more than most. He was a giver and God knows he would give anything to keep Jeonghan happy. 

And Jeonghan would do the same for him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not remember how or why i wrote this but, , ,, okay.


End file.
